A Demons Sacrifice
by Masaya Doki
Summary: The jewel is broken. A shard is emeded into the heart of a Demoness now she must make a desicon will she sacrifice her life for the cause or will Inuyasha and gang have to force it from her? (InuKag SanMir though there wont be much I think anyway)
1. Default Chapter

Authors Notes: Ok peeps here is my first Inuyasha Fan fiction just to get this cleared up as I just said this is my first Inuyasha fic though I've written Ronin Warriors fanfics before. This is my first story on Fanfiction.net. I know my writing style is kinda crapy and you guys might not like they way I stage my stories but this has been on my mind since the last week of school and I've been trying to get it down. I would really appreciate your comments. Oh and as a Heads up I might not use Sessy in my story. If I do his part is small. Sorry girls. Lastly is that If it doesn't come off at the summary than I will say it here. This fic will be rated R for future scenes and language.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and gang. If I did Inuyasha would be butt naked and tied to my bed at all hours and Miroku would be giving me a foot rub as the others served me grapes on a silver platter........coughs ya anyhow I don't own them  
  
Chapter 1  
Demons Heart  
  
The sky was darkening with the setting sun. The small village was completely quiet except for the hut that rested on the tip of the hill. Muffled cries of two women could be heard faintly. "I don't care what you say it wasn't right of him to do that!!" "Don't you dare raise your voice to me young lady." If one where to look inside of the humble hut they would see an elderly woman arguing with a Demon girl. Both where glaring at each other angrily but most of the attention should be paid to the demon. She stood tall about the height of a male and was muscular yet slim. But what would draw the eyes was that she was cattish. Her body was covered in black fur that was adorned with silver striped here and there. She had a long tail that had a silver tip. Her feet where like those of a cat with her hips inverted to allow her to stand up. Her fists where clenched as she argued. "But Mother what Daddy did was wrong. He shouldn't of punished Azreal because his horse died" I know it's a corny argument but I needed one to do this The older woman ran her hand through her gray hair as she bickered with her "Daughter" "Look here. It isn't your place to say what your Father does is right or wrong. We took you in and cared for you. In your Demon heart you should be more grateful."  
The neko's anger grew to bounds she had never known. Before he even realized it she had struck out at her mother scratching her across her face. The old woman fell back fear in her eyes. Her hand reached up not to her face but to her chest, clutching the area where her old heart beat. "Demon." Her aged tongue voiced than with a scream that would rival any other. Gasping the young woman dropped to her knees and grasped the woman who just stared up at her with cold glazed eyes. "No I didn't mean it!!! NOOOO!!" tipping her head back she roared loudly rising many from their beds. Sobbing loudly she picked up the old woman in her arms and got back to her feet with big fat tears rolling down her face she wobbled out of the hut into the night sky. She cried out again this time the demonic noise caused babies to cry and even the elder men to shiver at the sound.  
Than it happened before she could even hear it. Something struck her and it was so painful. Gasping she dropped the body and looked down to see the arrow sticking straight from where her heart was. She looked up again to see an older man holding an odd looking bow and a bright blue quiver that was now empty. "Demon you killed my wife!!" He howled as he griped his sword hilt "Now that arrow will be your demise because within it is the tear of the Wolf goddess. May she strike you down." Growling deeply she raised a hand to her chest where the blood was seeping through. Than she did something none of them expected. She turned tail and fled as fast as her feet would allow her to go. With the color of her fur she quickly disappeared into the night. One of the other men had drawn his sword and was about to go running after her when the elder man with the bow held up a hand to stop him. "But elder she is wounded and flees we should go after her." The older man shook his head as he walked to the dead woman knelling down by her he placed a hand on her face caressing it ever so gently. "No the wolf goddess with strike her down for the injustice she has done my wife." Farther along the lone demon ran crying as she clutched her chest the blood still seeping. The jewel shard glowing from where it was embedded in the arrow head.  
  
Several Months Later  
  
"Stupid girl!"  
  
"Dumb dog!!"  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"WHAT!!"  
  
"SIT BOY!!"  
  
crash  
  
Sango cringed as she watched Inuyasha once more eat dirt as Kagome walked away huffing. Miroku just smiled as Shippo went chasing after Kagome. Once the effects of the spell was worn off Inuyasha sat up with a huff. "I don't understand why she gets like that." He grumbled. Miroku just laughed as he sat down near him. "I think its because Lady Kagome doesn't like it when you call her names." "Keh." Was all he said as he sat up and began to brush the dirt from his jacket and his hair. Farther off Kagome fumed to herself having sent Shippo back when he was sure she was ok. "That stupid Haynou why does he have to be so stubborn." She frowned as she thought of the fight but it was quickly pushed from her head as she suddenly felt a tingle rush from the tips of her toes to the very roots of her hair. Giving a slight gasp she jumped up and ran back to the others. When she reached there Inuyasha was no where to be seen and Miroku had a large red hand print on his face, a signal that he had "wandered" to close to Sango. The Demon exterminator looked up from where she was playing with the fox demon and noticed the look on Kagome's face "What's wrong Kagome?" "It's a jewel shard I can feel it." Miroku along with the others jumped to their feet. "Than we should go Lady Kagome." Miroku said as he picked up his staff. "Inuyasha!!" Shippo called. With a flash of silver he was standing by Sango his arms crossed and a bit peeved looking. Kagome smiled since she was the type to forgive and forget and then the odd group set off. The time started to fly by as they walked in silence, each in their own world. Kagome was smiling as she watched Shippo running in front of the group trying to catch a butterfly. In all the time she had known him he had become more of a son to her than she would really admit. Suddenly she was snapped from her thoughts when Shippo cried out in pain. Looking at him he held his head and was sitting on the ground, a large bump on his forehead "Kagomeeeee!!!!" he cried out as she walked over to him. "Aww Shippo are you ok?" Kagome knelt down beside him as the others stop with her, Inuyasha frowned when out of the blue he scooped Shippo up and put him on his shoulder and kept walking "Inuyasha what are you doing?" Sango asked as Kagome looked at him with surprise "We need to go find the jewel shard, there's no time to sit around and baby him." He kept walking as Kagome, Miroku, and Sango all smiled.   
  
Ok guys there's the first chapter please review and tell me what you think. Flame me praise me I can only grow better because of them 


	2. History

Disclaimer: still blushes from the last one umm ya you know the drill I don't own Inuyasha or gang or else......umm ya lets not get into that again. Oh but I do seem to own a whole village and all the people in it. gets big bug eyes Hmmm the possibilities. starts to rant about a strange statue to herself and how people will worship her. Oh before I get to far off the beaten track I also seem to own two she demons. Now that could be fun. Hey Inuyasha come here!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
History  
  
After a bit of walking the odd group finally came towards the edge of a village. Normally from here Kagome would carry Shippo with her but the fox Demon was fast asleep on Inuyasha's shoulders and the thought of it made her smile. Miroku was looking at the Women around them and Sango was trying hard to control her shaking fist. Kagome started to notice the nasty glares that the village people were giving the group because of Inuyasha's outfit and looks. While he didn't seemed phased by it she was getting a bit creeped out. Inuyasha snorted as he looked at some of the village people, one little boy in particular was staring up at the whole group and Inuyasha was about to scare the boy off when Miroku spoke up. "Boy, please can you take up to your village master or elder?" the boy nodded stupidly and started to lead them to an old hut. It didn't seem like much but in retrospect to the other huts around it this one seemed to be special. The little boy disappeared into the hut and Miroku stopped the others before going in. "We should wait. I think it would be wisest since we are not known her." The monk spoke. Kirara mew from Sango's shoulder as if agreeing with Miroku who was now leaning against his staff. Grunting Inuyasha sat down on the ground and crossed his arms into his fire rat jacket. A rustling sound caught Kagome's attention as she looked to the side and noticed a man had emerged from Hut with a particularly large golden wolf at his side "Greetings strangers, What may I ask has brought you here to my home." The old man smiled his face crinkling showing his old age. Miroku grinned back and spoke up "We are on a mission elder and are trying to bring down powerful demons so that people like you can live without fear. You wouldn't happen to know of any powerful demons in this area do you?" Kagome looked at him with surprise considering that he was a monk how well he could lie. Inuyasha just grunted as his ears twitched listening to the conversation. Sango just put up a smile and acted along with the monk being as a kinda proof since she was still wearing her Demon Exterminator outfit and the large boomerang on her back. The elder just looked at the misfited group and nodded his head "Aye there is two such beasts that you speak of. Both of which live in the mountains just off of here. Come into my home and I will tell you about it." The old man turned and pulled aside the cover to his hut door the wolf laying just beside it as everyone passed through. It growled at Inuyasha and he just growled back only to receive a glare from Kagome who whispered something only his ears could hear. Sango chuckled as she watched Inuyasha tense up knowing that her sister in all but blood must of threatened to "sit" him. Once all where inside and sitting they noticed that it was not just a hut but a shrine. Off to the corner was an alter made of black alabaster stone, the image of a wolf had been etched into the stone. It was holding the world in its paws and its fur was that of the night sky with stars in it. Even Inuyasha couldn't help but admire the handy work though everyone's attention was brought back to the old man who sat in front of them all. "There are two demons like I had said earlier who have plagued out village and the woods around it Though one is only a demon at heart it seems. One is a human seductress who wonders our woods late in the night. Most men who see her are instantly drawn to her and what is done no one knows as they are never heard of again, the women who see her are often found the next morning unconscious and unable to remember anything that had happened or how they came to be covered in cuts and scratches with fang marks covering their bodies. The other demon is a Feline who has stolen the gifts that our Goddess had given us. They where small glass shards that where pink in color and seemed to glow with a life of their own. We worshiped these gifts and had one of them placed into one of our sacred arrows. When we went on a hunt we always brought the arrow though never shot it and it brought up good luck. Then one night the beast attacked my wife, killing her. I found her in its arms as it was about to flee to a place where it could no doubt consume her. I had the sacred arrow in my bow and I shot it at the demon striking it in the heart and causing it to drop my wife. It fled towards the mountain that was half a year ago though I know the treacherous thing lives since it preys on our cattle. You say you have come to destroy them? What must you be asking in return for ridding our lands of these beasts." Kagome was speechless as she listened to the old man recount his tail and let Miroku deal with him. "We ask in payment those shards that you spoke of. A small price to ask for freeing your men, women, and cattle." The elder raised a hand to his chin and thought about it. "I will agree only on one term. You bring the Cat demon to me so as I can offer it to the Wolf Goddess in order to appease her for the injustices done on her people done by a cat." Inuyasha looked at Miroku and nodded his head agreeing with the old man though the two women and monk were not to pleased with the deal. Sighing Miroku nodded his head as well and stood to his feet, brushing off his attire. "It is a deal elder. If you would please allow us to rest here the night and provide us provisions to take with us we will bring back your demon." The elder smiled again and pointed to the other corner of the room where there where many furs laying on the floor. "You may stay here tonight." He addressed the women. "As for the others Tsume will show you to a place where you can stay the night." As Everyone got to their feet and emptied out of the hut they noticed that night had already descended on them. The golden wolf looked up at his master who just simply looked at him and with a soft lick to his out stretched hand, the wolf started to trot off towards another hut with a light lit in the window. "Follow Tsume and sleep well my friends." Inuyasha didn't like the thought not sleeping near Kagome or Sango and he wasn't entirely thrilled that he was staying in a village that worshiped a wolf. Grunting loudly he followed at the wolf termed Tsume, Miroku chuckling behind him as he watched his friends behavior "Do not worry Inuyasha the girls will be quite alright." Inuyasha only grunted again as they entered into the hut that Tsume had let them to. Seeing that it was empty though the floor was covered in fur's they concluded that this was used for all manner's of guests. Nudging Miroku, the wolf turned and left silently heading back to where the girls had already hunkered down and where almost asleep. Inuyasha gently removed a still sleeping Shippo from his shoulder and onto the furs where Miroku had laid down as well. Then against his own will Inuyasha could feel himself starting to nod off and soon joined his friends in slumber unbeknown that they where being watched by a pair of golden eyes.  
  
There you are my peeps another chapter to my pathetic fic. I'm kinda floundering here because I'm not very good at handling a lot of chars all at once so if it seems kinda nasty its because it is. Please Review and tell me what you think and yes I know I hate my tab key I don't like to indent my pharagraphs though in my next chapter I will try harder to do so. Please tell me where I could improve and what I need to fix and also I gladly accept ideas of where my readers what the story to go and also I need a female name for my one demon. Send your ideas and I'll see what I can do. 


End file.
